Taxis travel primarily in city traffic and are put to completely different uses from normal passenger vehicles. The distances traveled are relatively short, the proportion of time for the process of the embarking and disembarking of passengers is considerably greater, the comfort of the passengers over long distances is considerably less important relative to the ease of boarding and a high final speed or longitudinal acceleration values or transverse acceleration values for sporty driving are completely irrelevant. A separate trunk makes loading difficult and the use of a normal passenger motor vehicle as a taxi is correspondingly inefficient.